Japan's Waron Ants
by dietcokemaniac
Summary: The ants come marching two-by-two...towards an emotionally stifled Japan! How will he deal with these invisible ants that crawl everywhere, especially when China can't see them? Find out in this story! Rated K for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Japan's Antsy!

Ever since he had found him in the bamboo forests of his land, China loved Japan as a father would his son. He found that the emotionally stifled child was just what he needed after years of knowing and trading with other countries. Japan was unique in every way, and even though the other countries were fed up with his silence, China was drawn closer to this mysterious country.

He had brought the strange child home, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping. China loved the way the small child would curl up in his arms and fall asleep without a fuss. Being a very old country himself, China was too used to the other countries being belligerent over small issues. China knew that he would have to take the small Japan under his wing for now, and he started to nurture him in the way any older brother would.

He started out with simple bonding. He realized that Japan was so emotionally awkward because he had never really had contact with other countries. In a way, Japan was emotionally neglected. China realized that he could help this child by showing him that other countries were not a threat to him. Although it had taken ages, China finally formed the loving bond with Japan that he had worked towards since day one.

Now, after years had passed, China finally concluded that it was time to start teaching Japan how to adapt to the Chinese culture. He would be an excellent tutor for Japan simply because Japan trusted him to some degree.

On this particular afternoon, China was determined to teach Japan his calligraphy. He knew that Japan had a tendency to be very creative and stood out as an individual, but in order for him to be successful in the centuries to come, he really had to stick with traditional Chinese calligraphy.

"Very good, Japan! You've completed the sentences that I've given you. Now, let's focus on some more complex figures…are you alright?"

China tapered off as he saw his much beloved kid brother staring with wide-eyed terror at the corner of the room. He would never tell China this, but he'd been having a problem with the small vermin that kept crawling into the room that he was in.

The vermin, he had learned by now, would slowly creep in a perfect line towards him. No matter how many times he had squirmed away before, the dreaded ants would start to crawl up his legs…and cause that confusion that he had whenever anybody wanted to get close.

"Oh, that's right…you're probably getting a flashback," China said sympathetically.

Japan _did_ have a tendency to have the occasional flashback to the times before China had found him. He was a small child who had been forced to live in the wilderness, so it was more than understandable why Japan might have the occasional breakdown. He did have breakdowns as a child, so China had already learned how to calm his brother down. Recently, however, Japan was more sullen and backed away from physical contact.

"Come here."

China drew Japan into a gentle embrace and started to hum quietly. Normally, Japan would have been startled back to reality, but China started to grow concerned as Japan squirmed in his arms. He let go of his lost younger brother with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Japan started to stammer- something he never did unless he was terrified. China watched the rather disturbing scene unfold before him. Japan curled up into a ball and started to tremble, then he started to gasp out questions in his own language.

**A/N: The words spoken in Japanese will be in italics.**

"_W-What do you want? I-I g-gave you everything already! I-I don't have a-any more!"_

China gasped as a paralyzed Japan began to rock and shake quickly, digging his nails into his legs and scratching madly. China knew that Japan was a bit odd, and he didn't blame the young country for his occasional anxiety, but this was most unsettling. He immediately went over to Japan and tried to shush him.

As he put a comforting hand on Japan and started to massage his back, China felt how terribly his younger brother was shaking. He tried to stay calm as Japan started to dig his nails into his legs.

"Shhh…Japan, I don't know what you're upset about, but I'm here. Nobody can hurt you."

"_Oh, GOD, get away! I don't understand! Are you trying to attack me?"_

"You're not speaking clearly, Japan, just calm down and tell me what's wrong…in Chinese. I can't speak your unique language quite well."

Japan got up and started to run, which left China dumbstruck. China was so shocked that he could only watch as Japan ran outside, jumped into the bath, and sighed in relief. He then calmly got out of the water, grabbed a towel, and dried himself off. He went back to the calligraphy lesson without another word, leaving a dumbstruck China to ask questions.

"Japan? Are you well?"

"_Yes."_

China raised a brow and pried.

"Now, Japan…what were you so desperate to get rid of? And please, use Chinese when you answer me."

As Japan calmly started to ink sentences across a fresh sheet of paper, he replied to China in a serene tone.

"You saw them, didn't you? The ants."

China's jaw dropped at Japan's sudden answer struck him. If there had really been ants, then China would have seen them, right? Maybe he was getting old…or maybe Japan was getting insane. Either way, he couldn't just sit there and watch as Japan made perfect strokes in his own language.

"OK, Japan, I think that you're done with calligraphy for the day. Let's just take a walk through the forest, OK? I'll cook you a nice dinner when we get back, and then you can have a nice rest!"

Without looking up from his calligraphy, Japan said one final thing before going along with what China had planned for the rest of the day.

_"I will destroy all of those vermin for touching me…"_

China began to perspire slightly as he asked Japan in a quavering voice,

"W-What was that, Japan?"

Japan put the ink and brush back in their proper places before putting on a forced smile and facing China.

"Oh, nothing, elder brother."


	2. Chapter 2

China Doll

China had long valued Japan as his younger sibling, but lately, he had grown cross with his younger brother. It was the ants, the damn ants that always plagued his brother. Not a week went by when Japan would wake China with his yelling about the ants. So, China had decided to help Japan.

One morning, China woke up to sounds coming from the kitchen. He knew that Japan always woke up earlier than he did, but he also knew that Japan considered it rude to eat before he did. So, China was surprised to walk into the kitchen and find that Japan had made breakfast with his own recipe.

"Good morning, Japan. Did you get plenty of rest last night?"

China asked, knowing that there were eggshells to walk on this morning. He looked into Japan's eyes and saw exhaustion, so the former question was promptly answered. However, a new conversation was about to begin when China questioned what was on the table.

China had never seen an invention such as the one on the breakfast table. A doll, carved out of wood, stood upright on the table and offered in its' wooden arms a bowl of Japan's soup. The doll was mechanical, and it wheeled itself over to China's place at the small table.

"Oh, my, did you make this overnight, Japan? This is quite the craftsmanship!"

Japan blushed slightly at the warm compliment that China payed his work. He knew that he was just learning how to accept compliments, but he still had that heat in his face every time China praised him.

"It's nothing, really. I just wanted to do some work last night."

China nodded in fascination as the mechanical doll remained staring at him from the table. He sat down and waited for Japan to sit down with him. Japan, knowing that China was now concerned for his well-being, decided to comply with whatever China had in store for him.

Japan had learned that it was preferable to tell China that he was fine and disregard any concerns that his elder sibling might have. It was best that he convince China that he was fine now than to keep him worrying as he usually did.

"Japan, this meal is delicious! You should have some for yourself..."

China noted that Japan was hovering eagerly as he usually did after preparing something for him. It was a nervous habit that the young country had acquired upon his first few years at China's house. While China was used to it, this morning seemed different.

"I have already eaten, thank you."

"Ah. Well then. Please, if you don't mind, sit down. It is good for us to talk, isn't it?"

Japan scratched his wrist and sat across from elder brother, awaiting any questions. Upon seeing how alert Japan was, China decided to disarm him by making small talk for the time being. Easing into the difficult questions would take time.

"So, Japan, how long have you been interested in inventing things of your own?"

China smiled, continuing to enjoy his warm meal. Japan answered courteously as usual.

"I believe that this kind of work struck my interest the other day when we traded some goods with England. I found that combining mechanics with something that is visually appealing would make an excellent invention that would benefit us both."

"And I'm sure it will, Japan! You've made some excellent food, you've created a language of your own, and you've even started to write differently than I taught you. You're growing quite independent."

A silence filled the room. China was glad for it, because he could hear what Japan was doing. A scritch-scratch of Japan scratching his wrist seemed like a pin dropping in the dead silence. China knew better than to point it out. He chose another topic to try and warm up to Japan before getting into his concerns.

"So, Japan, what are your plans? Do you intend to start trading with other countries on your own? I could teach you. What do you say?"

Japan squirmed in his place and looked to the corner of the room once more. China decided to drop his casual facade immediately; Japan's health could be at stake.

"Japan, every day, I grow more concerned for you. This business with the ants...and you're starting to lose sleep. I really believe that this isn't healthy. Are...are you still scratching your wrist?"

China felt the words flow quickly forth from his mouth. He didn't care about the abrupt nature of the question, which Japan, if he were well right now, would have called out as 'rude.' He simply wanted his younger brother to be well and happy as a growing nation.

Japan felt his heart flutter with anxiety and he started to sense them...and one by one, in a perfect row, the ants marched towards the table. Japan got up and started to pace, fending them off mentally. He knew that if he willed them enough, those despised vermin wouldn't touch him.

China knew that the only way he could keep Japan from scratching his skin off was to gently restrain him. He got up and went over to Japan, who was now backing into a corner with wide eyes focused on the floor, and took his shaking hand from his scratched wrist. He took a quick look to find that Japan had done some damage already.

"Japan..."

China sighed reproachfully and watched as the scene once more took place. But this time, instead of fixating on the dreaded ants that were now crawling closer by the second, Japan answered China's questions.

"T-They started to come to me two weeks ago."

China was startled by Japan's sudden willingness to be honest, but he appreciated what little information that Japan cared to give. He continued to restrain Japan, who didn't struggle.

"And the ants...they come to me whenever I try to gain strength. My own language brought them to me."

Japan shifted as the ants started to make their way up his leg. He bit his lip and involuntarily clung to China's sleeve. China, who was unused to Japan being physically needy, cringed inwardly at the insecure gesture.

"You can't sleep when they come-_GET OFF! GET OFF! NOW!"_

Suddenly, China lost his younger brother to his own ranting language. China still couldn't understand what Japan was crying out, but he knew better than to let go of his hysterical sibling.

"_I'd kill all of you if I had the chance! You're invading me! This is my territory!"_

China suddenly realized that there was only one thing that could snap Japan out of his frenzied state. It was something that Japan abhorred but China didn't care at this time. He pulled Japan into a tight embrace and started to hush him as he did when Japan was only a child.

"Shhh. Nothing will hurt you when I'm here, Japan. We're both safe, we're both home...just breathe. Just remember that I'm here for you, Japan. You're not alone anymore. Shhhhh."

Upon having this whispered to him, Japan calmed down; the vermin had vanished.

"There, are we better?"

Japan, too ashamed to answer the caring question, pushed China off of him and quickly set himself to cleaning up the breakfast dishes. China sighed as he made multiple attempts to help his brother and was repeatedly rejected.

"Japan..."

"China."

Japan responded politely with a razor thin edge to his tone.

"Let's take a walk today. I won't mention any of this, I promise. We'll just relax today. You need it after what has happened."

Japan tensed for a moment and then realized that if the ants returned and he was alone, he would lose his mind. He nodded silently and finished his cleaning before allowing himself the simple pleasure of a morning stroll.

Out in the bamboo forest, Japan listened to China sing some old songs from his earliest days. He appreciated China's lack of attention to the events of that morning and simply lost himself in the mild morning. The real trial with the ants, unfortunately, had yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Lines!

China knew that in only two hours, the world meeting was going to commence. He knew that this was one of Japan's first meetings and that Japan would know how to make an appearance but wouldn't know how to be warm towards the allied nations.

Japan was in his own room getting ready for the meeting. He looked in the mirror for the fifth time that hour and made sure that he was flawlessly dressed in formal attire. He would speak on his own behalf that day instead of letting China do the work this time. As he finally felt some contentment with his appearance, he turned to see if China was ready to leave.

But he felt edgy as he went to China's sliding doors. He knew that China wasn't an immediate threat to him, so why was it that when China opened his door and met Japan's eyes, that he felt his skin crawl?

"Ah, Japan, how formal you look! I love it when you dress up nicely. Let's be on our way."

As Japan silently complied with China's wishes to leave, he could swear that there was a perfect line following him to the meeting of nations. The hairs on his neck stood up as China started to hum to himself in order to pass the time. After a couple of hours of simply waiting for the line to invade him, Japan was ready to cry out. But he knew that upon entering the meeting, he had to keep his calm.

He tried to remember the day China taught him how to do calligraphy._  
><em>The memory calmed him for the time being, and the straight line seemed manageable. As China led Japan into the meeting, he felt the eyes of the nations upon him. Japan heard a whispering among the nations, and he knew that they were commenting on how he had grown.

Over the past few centuries, Japan had several countries take an interest in him. England approached him with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Japan! Tell us, how goes the learning? You've grown quite a bit..."

As Japan attempted to be polite and listen to England's praises and questions, he started to shiver. The line was preying upon his territory, and he knew it. But he answered England and attempted to ward off the ant lines by scratching his wrist.

"You see, England, I have had an excellent tutor. China is the eldest of us, after all."

England, noticing how restless Japan seemed despite his formalities, decided to lighten the tension by making jest of what Japan was doing.

"If China is the eldest, then you are the antsy of the bunch," England smiled.

China overheard this bit and approached the two other nations, checking in on little brother. Normally, Japan could have kept calm and lied smoothly. But this afternoon was different.

"Japan, are you alright?"

Instead of answering right away, Japan focused on backing away from the perfect rows of marching ants. He then realized that to do so would be foolish; the ants moved forward when he moved back. So, he decided to employ a new plan.

"_Let's see if you little vermin can outsmart me this time!"_

"Oh, no, Japan..."

China sighed. The meeting was about to begin, and this was the last thing that China needed; a hysterical Japan shouting in his own language at his own ants.

"There, now, Japan, just breathe. It's going to be alright."

China attempted to reassure Japan, but soon found that this wouldn't be possible; Japan had a smirk on his face and was moving in zigzags to his own seat at the conference table.

_"I've outsmarted you bastards for once! Haha..."_

China looked to everybody else in the room to find that they were rather confused by Japan's mannerisms and movements. He decided to come up with an age-old explanation that made Japan impervious to further questioning.

"Oh, he's just having a mild flashback from his days in the wilderness. He's not going to make any trouble."

Every nation except one nodded understandingly; the one nation that had been mute for years was finally speaking, but his inner wounds had yet to heal. One nation was not so quick to believe China's excuse and challenged Japan. Germany crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"So, if Japan really is having a flashback, then he should be coming out of it soon so that we can start the meeting, right?

_"Filthy little ants...I have the greatest navy in the world! Invading my borders again, are we?"_

China forced a smile and nodded, elbowing Japan lightly. Japan snapped back to reality and folded his hands politely, waiting for the meeting to commence. Germany had the floor and was leading the meeting, as usual.

The discussion of possibly trading with Japan came up, and it was essential for Japan to advocate for himself at this time. For the most part, he was able to agree to trading, but as the ants started to bite his ankles, he shifted in his seat and became a bit obsessive about what the trading rules were.

"Now, Japan," Korea began, folding his hands, "Do you think that it would be possible for us to start an overseas trade? It would be most convenient if we could start using your skills of mechanics to start mass producing in my land."

Japan shook his head vigorously and started to speak with an edge to his voice, one that China knew well.

"If you are to suddenly take advantage of me by starting trouble in my land with your trading merchants-_off! _then I suggest that I create some regulations. No more than a few hundred of your traders at any given time in my borders-_stop biting me-_will be allowed. And another thing that I suggest to any other country here that wants to start imports to my harbors. I don't want to see any violence or killing of my men. Unfortunately, many others have tried to take advantage of me for my size-_Not too far! Get off!"_

The other nations watched in awe, and China watched in a disturbed silence, as Japan stood up and backed away from the table in a zigzag. Germany, who was patient up until now, snapped at the antsy Japan.

"OK, that's it! If you can't sit down and be calm for this meeting, then you are obviously unable to make the decisions vital to your trading policies, Japan! Either you get out now or you stay and remain silent!"

But at this point, Japan was lost to the world around him; he was screaming in his own language. This time, for some reason, China understood half of what he was saying.

_"Straight lines! Always straight! Up and down! Always in perfect rows! Straight lines!"_

China's eyes grew wide as he started to think.

**If Japan is screaming something about lines, then the ants must be plaguing him again! I have to get him out of here!**

_"Vermin, all of you vermin! I'll build up my military and their straight lines will devour you!"_

Germany and Korea couldn't help the smirks that crossed their faces. Korea didn't really like Japan to begin with, and Germany had just proven a point to the world congress meeting: Japan was still an incompetent nation.

Japan was now in his own raving state and looked at the other countries as though they were causing the oncoming sea of ants.

_"All of you will be just like the ants! I won't let any of you in! Nobody gets in!"_

England, however, was sympathetic towards the younger nation, but trusted China to take care of his younger brother.

Just as China was about to approach the unnerved Japan, however, his younger brother turned on his heel and bolted out of the room, leaving a startled China to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Plans

China had finally done it: he had caught Japan running through the bamboo forests. He had almost grabbed a hold of his troubled sibling when he realized where Japan was running. He knew that along the path that they were now on, there was a large pond. Japan needed to drown the ants once more, and China wouldn't deny him that relief.

_"Now you'll pay, you filth!"_

China watched as his younger brother once again doused himself in cold water to rid himself of the tormenting ants. He then watched as Japan walked towards him, serene as ever.

"Hello, China."

China's jaw dropped as Japan suddenly 'forgot' about the incident with the ants. He looked like a rat drenched in water, but China knew better than to trigger another episode by making such an offensive comment. Instead, he chose to follow Japan and reason with him.

"Now, Japan, you know what just happened, don't you?"

"Yes, China, we were on our way to a meeting with the nations. We really must get going."

As Japan walked past him, China sighed deeply. He took a hold of Japan's wrist, much to his displeasure, and became frustrated.

"Japan, the meeting was a failure because you broke down and started screaming at your invading ants. Now we are going home and you are getting some rest!"

China was determined now, and Japan knew that the worst thing to do would be to become belligerent. He followed China back home for the longest walk of his life in silence.

He didn't feel the warm aura surrounding China as he had earlier that day. He had to come up with a valid excuse but he found none. He had a delusion that ruined the meeting and his own chances of communicating with foreign countries.

As soon as they had reached China's home, Japan was ordered to bed. His older brother knew what was best for him at this point, and seeing as he was exhausted already, Japan didn't protest. He attempted to shut his eyes and fall into a deep, oblivious sleep, but he didn't find it so easily.

A plan was churning in his mind as China watched his bedroom door. He knew that there was only one way to get rid of the wretched ants. But China wouldn't know of it. He couldn't; the plan involved him directly.

Derelict that he was, Japan knew that he had to fend for himself. He truly felt that China had his last straw with younger brother, and now was the time for action against the army that had destroyed his peace of mind. It was time to wage war on those bastard ants.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, China had gone to bed and hoped for the best. He wouldn't watch Japan's door all night; that would be ridiculous. He needed his sleep just as much as Japan did. He would have a talk with him tomorrow, but for now, he had to sleep off the stress of the day that had just passed.<p>

Japan, knowing from the sounds in the house when his elder brother had retired to bed, started to carry out his plan that evening. As the moon rose high over the home of China, he left his room and went into the kitchen. He knew that the ants were more likely to attack here, so he would set up a trap for them.

He only needed paper and an ink brush. He spent the whole night carrying out his plan and faced the dawn with sleepless eyes. As the brilliance of the dawn stabbed his eyes, Japan went to the center of the house. The battlefield was set.

China awoke to the scent of breakfast being cooked. He liked it, but he didn't appreciate it. He had to confront his younger brother for whatever act of lunacy he might be participating in now. But as China left his room, he noticed something on the floors of his hallways. He knew that Japan had invented his own language, and he wrote in it often. Now was one of those times that occurred too often.

He picked up one of the many uniform pieces of writing to find that Japan had written a repeating sentence on every page. Instead of writing in rows, Japan had scattered the sentences all over the page in zigzags. China intended to get an explanation from Japan right away. Into the kitchen he stormed, concern and fear coming out as anger towards his ill brother.

"Japan! What did you write on these pages? They're all over the house!"

China started to complain when Japan set before him an elaborate breakfast. Japan was serene, as he usually was after a nervous breakdown. He sat across from his elder brother and calmly explained what he had written. This was the first part of his battle plan.

"I wrote 'zigzags, no straight lines.' It will confuse the ants."

China's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say as Japan started to sip his morning tea as though it were any other day. China finally found his words once more. Instead of being enraged, he was deflated. He could only manage a paternal comforting tone at this time.

"Oh, Japan...you're so ill. I wish that I could help you."

"There's no need, really."

"Yes, there is. I just don't know what to do yet."

As Japan started to clean up after breakfast, China embraced him tightly. Japan, who still had a plate in his hand, put it down upon realizing that China had him in a vice grip.

"I'm not giving up on you, Japan. You've grown up this far without any problems. I won't let this ruin you."

Japan didn't see any need to panic or become forlorn at the moment; the ants were the only problem that he knew of, and they were going to run into his trap that day. Even as China started to cry silently, staining Japan's shirt with his tears, he didn't feel any need to grieve. He was taking care of himself now, and China didn't have to cry over spilled milk.

After China had left, heartbroken, Japan went back to work for the day. As usual, there was much to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

A Brother's Love

China had been meditating, as many Buddhists did, in order to maintain his composure and relax for the day. He knew that what he had to do that day would take every ounce of patience and self control he had. He decided to help Japan in a way that would be fought vigilantly. Japan hated help in the first place, but he would absolutely dread what China had in mind.

It wasn't uncommon for an obsessive compulsive country to become paranoid and aggressive, and China had seen it only a few times. As the final deep breath he took escaped his lungs and out of his nose, China felt serene and re energized.

In the meantime, Japan was in the bamboo forest, away from the ants. They had been trapped by his sheets of paper, and he was sure that no more would be bothering him now. However, his thoughts drifted to the much prying question: Why did the ants come?

Japan had narrowed it down to a couple of possibilities. The first was the most obvious; a country was sending them to him in order to slow his progress and growth as a nation. Perhaps Germany or South Korea were to blame. The second possibility was not something that he wanted to admit, but it was plausible; he could be getting paranoid. But if he were paranoid, then why did he trust China?

It wasn't unusual for him to shy away from other countries, but it had always been that way. If he had always been paranoid, the ants would have plagued him from his early years. The only significant change that Japan had experienced in the last few years was his relationship with China. He had grown very close to his elder brother in the past hundred years. Perhaps...

Then, it hit him. The epiphany was enough to drive him to shout out. He knew exactly what was happening! It was China, the overbearing elder brother! He was always in the room when it happened. The ants were attracted, not to Japan, but to China.

_"So, China is the leader! He's the one making the straight lines!"_

Japan hissed to himself, stalking through the trees and becoming livid by the second. He would have to fight China off as much as possible in order to continue with his war plans. He had just completed the second task, which was to figure out where the ants came from. Now, it was time for the third and final part of the plan: attack the country that sent the ants upon him.

Japan flinched at a sudden rustling amongst the high bamboo and found that China was the source of the noise. He decided to carry out his plan later, but for now, he would have to do some convincing acting. He put on the sullen look that he normally wore around his elder and waited for China to start talking.

China's face was warm and loving as it had always been, but Japan could see beyond the warm eyes and open posture. China was ready to attack.

"Hello, Japan. Nice day out, isn't it? I think that we should discuss a way to get rid of these ants."

China beckoned Japan over to his side and sat down on a large stone slab next to his younger brother. As the wind rattled the bamboo, China began to speak.

"You're so quiet lately. I've never seen you so stiff. Please, Japan, tell me what's wrong."

Japan felt the spirit of rebellion within his chest rising. He knew that now was the time to start his act. China would be so shocked that he wouldn't suspect what Japan was planning for him later. Japan bit the insides of his cheeks and widened his eyes to cause China to become concerned. It worked.

"Japan, are you OK?"

China put an arm around Japan's shoulders, which he was uncomfortable with but was willing to tolerate should it make his plan all the more successful. Japan took a deep, shaking breath as though he were about to lose his composure and began to apologize in Chinese.

"Elder brother...I know that I am ill, and I only want to tell you that in these past few days...I have shamed us both. Please..."

China, who was always compassionate, wrapped warm arms around his insecure brother. He waited for Japan to finish.

"I would like for you to forgive me and excuse my outbursts. I...I feel that I cannot control the situation any longer."

At this point, Japan started to cry silently. China was in shock. His younger brother had only cried rarely as a child. This was almost unheard of. Instead of commenting on that fact, China let Japan cry into his shoulder and rocked him slowly. He decided that this was the proper time to tell Japan of his plans to make his little brother well again.

"Oh, Japan, I'm so glad that you finally see. There is nothing to forgive; this is a state of mind that is not your fault. Please, just allow me to help you. We can grow closer if you do."

Japan avoided his brother's gentle gaze and asked him the question.

"What might that be? Do you really think it would work?"

China smiled and nodded.

"Of course it would. I'm a very old country, Japan. I know how to calm you down."

Japan grew hot in the face and looked up at China. This made China feel paternal towards his younger brother. He was now certain that his plan would work.

"You see, Japan, these ants are attacking you because you fear others. I am only one country, Japan. I have shown you the good side of the world, but the other countries have either refused to speak to you or attacked you. Because of this, you've become so scared of the outside world."

"Ah, I see."

Japan nodded and feigned enlightenment. In the back of his mind, he was already planning on how to defeat his elder brother and go back to solitude.

"Yes, and I propose that tomorrow, we set off to meet the other countries and prove once and for all that nobody will attack you. Because you trust me, you will feel safe as we travel. I know that you can recover from this, Japan. You are, and always have been, intelligent enough to do so. What do you say?"

China waited for a pensive Japan to answer. It took some time, but Japan finally smiled slowly and met his eyes with a new light.

"I trust you, China, to make the right decisions for my well being. Let's leave tomorrow."

China was elated by his younger brother's response, and in a moment of zealotry, constricted him. Japan tolerated the excited gesture and even embraced China in return. This would be worth it when China was wounded and he was free. Free of the ants. Free of the straight lines that China had made him follow under his rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Like a Bone

China was optimistic for the day ahead. He knew that Japan would respond reluctantly at first, but it was ultimately in his favor to travel the world with his elder brother. China took a look outside of his bedroom window and expected to see the sun rising over a peaceful and undisturbed bamboo forest.

The sight was terrifying. The Bamboo was set aflame. He immediately went to rouse Japan so that they might hose the fire together, but to no avail. He would have to douse the fire himself. Out he ran to save what he could of the precious bamboo.

After fifteen minutes of hosing the fire down, China sat on the ground, devastated. He ran his hands over the scorched earth apologetically. If he had known earlier, he thought, the bamboo would have been saved. The worst stab of the morning had yet to come, however.

China had to find Japan and tell him of what had happened before they could travel. He went back inside, prepared himself and packed everything, and then went over to the oldest cabinet in his home. He kept it locked at all times. As a child, Japan could have gotten into it and killed himself by playing with the dragon sword.

China pulled it out slowly, exposing the blade and it's engraving.

_The Pride of The Dragon is within this blade._

China had made it himself, and it was his most prized possession. He knew that Japan had his own sword, but as the older brother, it was his duty to protect Japan. He would take the sword with him to do just that on the journey around the globe.

He went outside in hopes of seeing the rising sun over the scorched bamboo forests, but he was once again mortified by the sight he had to take in. Japan was standing in the middle of the charred trees. China took only a couple of seconds in shock to connect the dots.

"Japan..."

"China."

Japan, dressed in full military uniform, bowed to his elder and put his hand on his sword. China instinctively did the same. His eyes met Japan's and the moment their eyes met, China felt the hairs on his neck rise slowly.

"I see that you have your sword as well," Japan commented softly.

"It is not uncommon for a man to travel with some protection, younger brother," China commented in a dark tone.

Suddenly, everything was clear to China. His younger brother, ill and bitter, had scorched the ground that he was standing on.

"Tell me, China, does it feel good to have straight lines following you under your command? Do you like to see me squirm beneath the ants of fire and then feign comfort and nurturing?"

China's jaw dropped at Japan's accusation. That paranoid Japan...China immediately started to defend himself.

"Japan, you are sick! You have the image of isolation and you're so paranoid in your mind to the point where you'd take a fire to _my forest _and raise a sword to _me!"_

China felt as though he were in a nightmare. This was Hell, and his eternal punishment was this. He should have never done half of what he did during his lifetime, but it was too late now. He was damned. He drew his sword and faced Japan, narrowing his eyes.

"Japan, I have two things to say to you. I love you, and if you think you can destroy me, you are going to be in a world of pain! Now put down that sword, and we can make negotiations! Because Japan, after everything, _my forest, Japan! _After everything you have done out of your own illness, I cannot support you without being killed!"

Japan narrowed his eyes at China and bared his teeth in an unsettling smile. China knew that grin well, and Japan was about to turn the tables.

"Elder brother...your ants have been trapped. Your army is nonexistent now, and as for your resources...I have done quite some damage already. Now, about you loving me...I know that it's a good facade to put on for the rest of the world, but we are alone now. You don't have to use your love tactics on me anymore. By the way, you're lines are always straight. Always...Why not drop the maternal act for once?"

This final statement made everything go red for China. His brother had given in to madness, and he was on his own. China had to protect himself from the nightmare that was his younger brother.

Their swords clashed loudly and glistened in the rising sunlight. Japan nearly impaled China a few times, but China, being older and more skilled, evaded him every time. In one final round, Japan dangled something in front of China that he would have never expected.

"You should have left me in the bamboo forests, China. Clearly, I am more competent than you ever were as a country. I can do this on my own. You don't have to trap me with your straight lines!"

China let out an enraged cry. He dove at Japan, only to be evaded and suddenly stabbed from behind. He was never going to be mortally wounded, but he would feel the pain of betrayal today.

He growled from his throat and bared his teeth, indignant, at what Japan hissed in his ear. Of course, it was in Japanese. But it wasn't the language that Japan used that offended big brother so, it was the fact that China could understand it.

_"Do you remember when we watched that moon together? How you told me that it was ours to enjoy together? Wasn't that just so sweet?"_

China fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. Japan smirked down at the elder brother who had oppressed him for so long. For centuries, it had always been in Chinese. Everything was in straight lines. But now, Japan could race away to his own home and start a new life.

The bird in the cage was out. He would fly.


End file.
